Forced to Love
by Z-ninja17
Summary: Hinata and Sasuke are forced to get married and have children in order to make the ultimate warriors, equiped with both the Byakugan and the Sharingan, but how do these two feel about it?  More importantly, how does Kiba feel about it?
1. Meeting

I was in a really writey mood today, so I decided to make another story! (2 IN ONE DAY!!) Anyway, in this story, (which will be a chapter story) Hinata is forced to marry Sasuke in order to make the ultimate fighter with the abilities of both the Hyuuga's and the Uchiha's, but how do they feel about this?

Chapter 1: SURPRISE

Hinata was walking home after training, when she walked into her sensei.

"H-Hello Kurenai-Sensei…" Hinata said, planning on just saying hi and then leaving.

"Oh Hinata, I've been looking for you." Kurenai said. "Tsunande-sama wanted to see you." Hinata looked puzzled. Instead of going home, she altered her course and began walking to the hokage's office. On the way she met Sasuke.

"H-Hello Sasuke." She said, wanting to be polite. All she got in response was a half-assed 'hn.' It wasn't exactly a comfortable silence as they both walked together, so Hinata brought up the courage to talk again.

"S-so, Sasuke, where are you g-going?" she said, stuttering as always.

"I've been summoned by Tsunande, why?" he asked, without looking at her.

"O-oh…really? So have I…" She said, still uncomfortable. When they reached her office they knocked on the door and waited for her to either say 'come in' or yell at them for waking her up. They received the first and Hinata gave a sigh of relief as she walked in.

"H-hello, Tsunande-sama, wh-what is it you wanted." Hinata asked. Tsunande looked at them with sad eyes.

"Well, we've received reports that our enemies have been trying to convince our allies that we have grown too strong and to turn on us. You two both have inherent abilities greater than any other clan in our village. It will be decades most likely before they can both convince our allies to turn on us and to gather troops and supplies, in which time I need you two to-"

"No." Sasuke said, turning his back and walking away.

"Sasuke wait," Tsunande said, "I'm not asking you to do this, I'm telling you. We don't have strong enough ninja to battle an attack like this. If we had ninja that had the great abilities of both the Hyuuga's and the Uchiha's, our village may be able to survive an attack of this magnitude." Hinata had regained her composure after the shock of hearing what she was supposed to do.

"Ts-Tsunande-sama, y-you c-can't force us t-to d-d-do something l-like this!" Hinata said stuttering more than normal.

"It's not a matter of whether she can or can't, because I won't!" Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, you once said that it was your ambition to both kill Itachi and revive your clan." Tsunande said.

"Yes _revive_ my clan, not change it!" Sasuke yelled back.

"But change can be good. With both the abilities of the Uchiha's and the Hyuuga's, your children would be some of the best fighters in the world, if not _the_ best. You could not only revive your clan, but you could increase its overall power!" Tsunande said. 'Man I hope the buy this, because I don't want to use force to put them together.' Is what she was thinking.

Sasuke stopped walking towards the door, thinking about what she had said. Hinata saw him stop and was sent back into a state of shock, she just stuttered incoherently. Sasuke turned around and addressed Tsunande.

"Okay, fine, but I'm only doing this for my clan." He said glaring at her.

"Whew, good. All the arrangements were made beforehand in hopes that you would say yes, so-"

"W-wait! I-I-I haven't even s-said I w-w-wanted t-t-to d-do this. W-what would m-my f-father say about th-this?" Hinata said. She was shocked at the idea of putting two teenagers together just to make the village a bit stronger.

"Hinata your father was the one who suggested this…He said that since you have been a failure so far as the heir of the Hyuuga's, you should at least marry Sasuke so you could have some children with some power." Hinata hated to admit it…but she was right…she wasn't nearly as fit to be the heir as Neji was…she didn't deserve the title.

"Okay…I'll do it…" she said reluctantly.

"Your wedding is in three days then." Tsunande said to them, "You may leave."

END CHAPTER 1

So, I'm not continuing this until I get enough reviews telling me too, so HURRY AND REVIEW!!!


	2. Enthusiasm?

Okay, since I procrastinated so much on my first story, I don't want to keep people waiting this time! Here's chapter 2!

Chapter 2: Enthusiasm?

Hinata sulked the next day during her training. She really didn't want to marry Sasuke. Over course all of this was to be kept secret except for a select few people, so no one on her squad knew about it.

Kiba walked up to Hinata after practicing another jutsu with Akamaru. "Hey, what's screwing with you now?" he asked, referring to all the times she sulked because something bad had happened.

"Oh, n-nothing K-Kiba-Kun," She said, without looking into his eyes. Akamaru barked at her.

"Well, Akamaru here says different," Kiba said petting his ever faithful canine partner. "C'mon Hinata, what's wrong? You can tell me. Did Uzumaki ignore you again?" he asked teasing her about her first and only crush.

"N-no that's not it, K-Kiba-Kun, p-please j-just leave me alone for now…" She said, looking down.

"Hinata look, I know something's wrong and I can see that you don't want to talk about, but you can trust me, if it's something you don't want anyone to-"

"Please Kiba! J-just leave me alone today!" She said as loud as she dared.

"Okay, fine, just don't let it eat at you too much." He said with a worried look.

Hinata walked to Tsunande's office after she was done training.

"Tsunande-Sama?" She said as she walked in. "I-I have a qu-question a-about the wedding…" Hinata said.

"Okay, what is it?" Tsunande felt sorry for the poor girl, being forced to marry for her village, but it was her father's request.

"C-could it be p-possible to i-invite some people t-t-to the wedding? I know that i-it's sup-posed to be a s-secret, b-b-but I wanted,"

"Sure, but only invite a few people you know you can trust," She said, "We don't want this wedding getting out."

Hinata turned to leave, but another question popped in her head, "Tsunande-Sama, why do we have to keep this wedding so secretive?"

Tsunande sighed, "Well, if our enemies discovered that we were planning this, they may try and assassinate you or Sasuke in order to stop us, most likely…you" She said.

"O-oh," Hinata said, "Well, I g-guess that makes s-sense…I'll j-just b-b-be leaving n-now." Hinata walked out of the door and into Sasuke. She blushed at the contact.

"O-oh h-h-hello S-Sasuke-K-Kun, h-how are y-you?" She asked suddenly extremely nervous.

"I'm fine, now move I have a question to ask Tsunande about our wedding," He said impatiently.

"R-right, wouldn't w-want t-t-to k-keep h-her w-w-waiting." Hinata said, backing away. When Sasuke walked through the door, she let out a breath she didn't she'd been holding.

"Why was I feeling like that?" She asked herself, "I normally only feel like that around Naruto or Kiba…" She looked around for a bench and sat down to gather her thoughts. Down the hall she thought she heard something heavy hit the floor. She determined that it was only her imagination.

"Did you hear that Akamaru?" Kiba asked his dog, he was the 'thump' Hinata heard, "She's getting married to the Uchiha!" Kiba decided he would ask her about the next day at training.

**The Next Day**

Hinata walked up to the training grounds, feeling a little better since she could have some friends come to her involuntary wedding…Which was only in one day… She just hadn't decided who all to pick. She knew she could trust Shino not to tell anyone, and she could trust Kurenai too, but definitely not Ino, Sakura, or Naruto. Shikamaru wouldn't tell anyone, but she doubted if he would actually come. Lost in her thoughts she didn't see Kiba and Shino sparring. Shino threw shuriken at Kiba, who dodged and saw them heading straight at Hinata.

"Hinata! Duck!" He yelled as quickly as he could, but it looked like they were going to hit her dead on.

There were three metal clangs as kunai stopped the shuriken dead in the tracks.

Hinata looked up in the trees and saw Sasuke standing on a branch. She smiled at him and saw him smile back.

"Thank you," Hinata said, without even stuttering for once.

Sasuke gave a simple nod in response and went on to join his own squad.

Kiba ended his spar with Shino to go talk to Hinata.

"So can I come?" He asked her. Hinata jumped a bit at this question.

"C-come? C-come wh-where K-K-Kiba-Kun?" She asked, trying to sound innocent.

"To your wedding of course." Kiba said. Hinata's heart skipped a beat. 'How does he know already?' she thought to herself.

"Well?" Kiba urged, he didn't exactly like that she was marrying such a heartless bastard, but if it made her happy…(**A/N** Kiba doesn't know she's being forced.)

"K-Kiba-Kun, I'm not s-so s-sure i-if y-y-you can c-come." Hinata said, a bit worried on how he'd react. Kiba was definitely not expecting that answer though.

"Well, what do you mean? W-why wouldn't I be able to come." It was Kiba's turn to stutter. He was shocked to say the least.

"W-well," Hinata wasn't ready for his outburst, "Y-you see, I'm not sure i-if I c-can t-t-trust you enough t-t-to k-keep it a s-secret," she finished.

"We're on the same squad Hinata, we went through the Chunin exams together, and you've known me for years! How could you not trust me?" Kiba asked.

"K-Kiba-Kun it's n-not that I-I d-d-don't t-t-trust y-you, it's that I d-don't think-" She was cut off by Kiba.

"You know what, it's fine Hinata, don't worry about it." Kiba walked over to Kurenai to tell her that he was done for the day. Hinata called out to him as he walked away, but he ignored her.

Hinata walked up to Kurenai and asked if Kiba said where he was going.

"Yes Hinata, I think he mumbled something about ramen."

"O-okay, thank you Kurenai-Sensei," Hinata said bowing and asking to be excused. She made her way to the ramen shop to explain things to Kiba.


	3. PreviewRamen

Well, on request from one of my reviewers, I've decided to put Sasuke's side of the story in as well. It will be under the title "Ultimate Fighters" since his children are supposed to be great fighters with two bloodlines. However, I can't post it until I'm done with this story, Hinata's side of the story. Here's a preview of it, along with chapter 3. : )

I also have sort of a confession to make…It took me so long to post the last chapter of "Trapped with a Killer" Because both my mom and my pet dog died…sniff I have finally gotten over it, as you can see, and have started posting again.

"Ultimate Fighters" Preview (Chapter 1)

Sasuke looked up as Kakashi-sensei told him that he needed to go to the Hokage's office.

"Hmm? What for?" Sasuke asked. He didn't think he had done anything, and she's not the type to send a Genin out on a mission by themselves.

"She didn't say, now go, I have some reports to fill out," Kakashi-sensei said, pulling out his ever-so-perverted manga.

"Sure you do," Sasuke said, walking off in the direction of the Hokage's office. On the way, he walked into Hinata. He had always sort of had a crush on her, but, being what he was, had never told her. Besides, she only had eyes for Naruto.

"H-hello Sasuke," She said. Man that was one beautiful voice. Sasuke closed his eyes for a moment to focus on it. He then responded with his usual 'hn.'

There was a long uncomfortable silence, but of course he didn't let it show on his face that he didn't enjoy it.

"S-so, Sasuke, where are you g-going?" Hinata asked. He could only assume that she was trying to break the silence.

"I've been summoned by Tsunande, why?" He said, trying to sound like his usual self. Hinata muttered something in response, but he didn't notice.

When he arrived at Tsunande's office, he noticed that Hinata was still with him. 'Oh, she must have been summoned too…' He thought to himself.

Hinata greeted Tsunande who then looked at the two of us with sad eyes.

"Well, we've received reports that our enemies have been trying to convince our allies that we have grown too strong and to turn on us. You two both have inherent abilities greater than any other clan in our village. It will be decades most likely before they can both convince our allies to turn on us and to gather troops and supplies, in which time I need you two to-"

"No." Sasuke said, turning his back and walking away. 'Dammit, why did I do that? I could have been married to Hinata!' he thought.

"Sasuke wait," Tsunande said, "I'm not asking you to do this, I'm telling you. We don't have strong enough ninja to battle an attack like this. If we had ninja that had the great abilities of both the Hyuuga's and the Uchiha's, our village may be able to survive an attack of this magnitude." Hinata had regained her composure after the shock of hearing what she was supposed to do.

"Ts-Tsunande-sama, y-you c-can't force us t-to d-d-do something l-like this!" Hinata said stuttering more than normal.

"It's not a matter of whether she can or can't, because I won't!" Sasuke said. 'Baka, shut up, this is your chance to be with Hinata!' he thought to himself.

"Sasuke, you once said that it was your ambition to both kill Itachi and revive your clan." Tsunande said.

"Yes _revive_ my clan, not change it!" Sasuke yelled back. 'Come on, just suggest it one more time, then I can say yes…'

"But change can be good. With both the abilities of the Uchiha's and the Hyuuga's, your children would be some of the best fighters in the world, if not _the_ best. You could not only revive your clan, but you could increase its overall power!" Tsunande said. 'Man I hope the buy this, because I don't want to use force to put them together.' Is what she was thinking.

Sasuke stopped walking towards the door, thinking about what she had said. Hinata saw him stop and was sent back into a state of shock, she just stuttered incoherently. Sasuke turned around and addressed Tsunande.

"Okay, fine, but I'm only doing this for my clan." He said glaring at her. 'Finally, you could have ruined it you baka!' he thought to himself once more.

"Whew, good. All the arrangements were made beforehand in hopes that you would say yes, so-"

"W-wait! I-I-I haven't even s-said I w-w-wanted t-t-to d-do this. W-what would m-my f-father say about th-this?" Hinata said.

"Hinata your father was the one who suggested this…He said that since you have been a failure so far as the heir of the Hyuuga's, you should at least marry Sasuke so you could have some children with some power." Hinata looked down in thought. Sasuke would have comforted her if it weren't for his reputation.

"Okay…I'll do it…" she said reluctantly.

"Your wedding is in three days then." Tsunande said to them, "You may leave."

END CHAPTER 1

So, if you review…which I doubt you will…Tell me if you want me to actually post that story!

Chapter 3: Ramen

Hinata panted as she saw Ichiraku Ramen come into view. She walked up and ordered a cup of Miso Ramen. She sat down next to Kiba, who was ignoring her at the moment.

"K-Kiba-Kun…" She said, not exactly sure how to say it, "I-I want y-you t-t-to c-come t-to m-my wedding…" She finished quietly.

"What's with the sudden change of heart?" he asked her, trying to get on her nerves, considering the fact that she was marrying someone other than himself. (A/N Bad Kiba-Kun! That's selfish!)

"W-well, I th-thought that at f-first, wh-when I t-told you, y-you w-would…Umm…" Hinata didn't want to finish.

"I would what Hinata?" Kiba asked, still annoyed at her.

"Th-that you w-would t-t-tell other p-people…about it…Y-you see, i-it's s-sort of a s-secret." Hinata said.

"Well, why didn't you say so? All you had to do was say it was a secret and you know I won't tell anyone! I'm your teammate for God's sake!" Kiba said, sort of relieved that it wasn't for some other reason, while at the same time pissed that it wasn't another reason.

"Th-thank you K-Kiba-Kun." Hinata said. She continued eating her ramen when Naruto walked in.

"Hey you two! On a date?" He said, being his normal Uzumaki self.

"Hey, Naruto, want to-"

Kiba was cut off as Hinata put her hand on his mouth.

"K-Kiba!" She said with disappointment in her eyes.

"What? I was going to ask him if he wanted to train with us tomorrow" Kiba said.

"He can't, the wedding's tomorrow."

"Hm? Wedding? Can I come?" Naruto said, after he had gotten his ramen and sat next to Kiba.

"Actually Naruto, you probably wouldn't like it. You and a bunch of old people waiting a church for hours for two people you don't even know to get married, how boring would that be?" Kiba said, trying to drive him away. Hinata gave him a silent thank you.

"Oh, ok." He said. Slurping up his ramen. Clearly he wasn't leaving, so Kiba told Hinata he'd see her tomorrow and walked off after paying for both his and her ramen.

"Well, that was nice of him." Naruto said, seeing him pay for Hinata's ramen. "Why won't anyone but Iruka-sensei do that for me?" He pouted. Hinata finished her ramen and got up to find other people to invite to her wedding.

She had already asked Kiba, Shino, and Kurenai, so, since she couldn't invite very many, she decided to ask Neji and Shikamaru, even though she doubted Shikamaru would show up.

Hinata walked back to her house after receiving two okay's from Neji and Shikamaru. She went to sleep and had nightmares about her wedding. She was standing in a dress, but there were three grooms…Sasuke on the left, Naruto in the center, and Kiba on the right.

END

Okay, so Hinata's having troubles marrying Sasuke because she doesn't know what she loves most. Either Kiba or Naruto or her Village and Family.

REVIEW PLEASE AND I WILL GIVE YOU COOKIES!


	4. Wedding Mishap

Just to clear some things up, I am a girl! I have also decided to start dedicating chapters to a few people depending on how many reviews they do on my story and the contents of said reviews.

_**This chapter is dedicated to Ayesha Raees a.k.a. Mrs. Uchiha for reviewing in all three chapters, then nika said for coming back and reading it and reviewing two chapters, and my number one fan for being my number one fan and writing a long review! It was so long it was like three reviews in one!**_

Reviews make me write faster!

Before we start chapter 4, sorry for writing so much above the actual story people, here's an overview.

Hinata is being forced to marry Sasuke

She doesn't know if she should go through with it.

She doesn't know what she loves most, Naruto, Kiba, or her family and village.

She has started to develop feelings for Sasuke

Kiba doesn't know she is being forced.

That is all

I am awesome

Anyway, here's chapter 4

Chapter 4: Wedding Mishap

Kiba sighed as he walked toward the Hyuuga household. Partly because he had to leave Akamaru back at his house and partly because he really didn't want Hinata to marry Sasuke, but if it made her happy he was okay with it. He saw a few other people there too. Neji was there, Shino and Kurenai-sensei, and Shikamaru, surprisingly. He was asleep however. Kakashi-sensei, Naruto, Chouji, Tenten, and Lee where there also. Neji was sitting next to Tenten, Naruto was grinning wildly next to Kakashi-sensei, Chouji was trying to wake Shikamaru up, and Lee was talking to Sasuke. For once he had gotten out of green spandex.

'At least he dressed appropriately.' Kiba thought to himself. He passed by a room and heard someone crying. He stopped and listened. He heard someone talking to the person crying who was trying to speak through the sobs. 'Hinata!' Kiba thought. He put his ear to the door to listen better.

"Tsunande, I-I d-d-don't f-feel l-l-like I-I c-c-can d-d-do th-this." Hinata said between sobs.

"Hinata, just remember, you're doing this for you village, if you don't our enemies could get too powerful and destroy us. We need you and Sasuke to have children-" There was a dull 'thud' outside the room. Kiba had fallen down upon hearing that Hinata was being forced to do this. He heard more talking coming through the door, but instead of listening, he tried to figure out how to get Hinata out of this.

'If she doesn't really want to do this, then I'm definitely against it.' Kiba thought to himself. He walked around trying to find Shino. He finally found him walking from the kitchen.

Kiba walked up to Shino to ask him to help. "Kiba, I don't think that our village would force two people to marry no matter how drastic the situation. At least not two people from the same village." Shino said. He was referring to a peace marriage, in which two people are married in order to stop fighting.

Kiba growled and walked away to hide. He was going to confront Hinata before this wedding was over and tell her how he felt about the wedding and how he felt about her. He waited for the wedding start.

Sasuke frowned at how long it was taking for Hinata to come. He wasn't very patient when it came to things like this. He finally saw Hinata through the glass door. He smiled and waited for her to walk up. She however, looked off to the side and walked away. 'What the hell?' Sasuke thought to himself.

"So, what's screwing with you now?" Kiba asked to get Hinata's attention.

"K-Kiba-Kun, wh-why are y-you out h-here?" Hinata asked, flustered. She blushed as she talked to him. Him being out here made her want to go in there and get married even less.

"Hinata, I heard you in talking to Tsunande," Kiba started. Hinata gasped, "and if you really don't want to do this wedding then why are you?"

"B-because…because…" Hinata looked down, she didn't want to tell Kiba that she was doing it for the village. Partly because he wouldn't accept that and partly because it wasn't entirely true. She knew that she had developed feelings for Sasuke, even if they were feelings that were forced upon her through direct contact. Hinata closed her eyes. 'I've been running from everything all this time. I don't even know who I love any more…' Hinata first thought of Naruto, and then of how he only thought of Sakura. Then she thought of Sasuke, who had never shown any interest in any female, especially not her. Last she thought of Kiba and how he had always been there for her. How he had always encouraged her and told her not to give up. How he had always pushed her and trained with her to make her better. She looked up at Kiba with her magnificent white eyes.

"Kiba I'm doing this because I love Sasuke and I love this village." She said, lying straight to his face. She had managed to hold back her stuttering for once. Kiba stared at her straight in the face. He had a look of utter shock on his face, which quickly changed to a saddened look. Before Hinata started walking he walked up to her and whispered something in her ear, before giving her a kiss and walking away.

"What the hell?" Sasuke said as he saw Kiba kiss Hinata. Hinata seemed frozen in place. Her face was red and she was shivering.

"Hey! Can we get this wedding going already? I'm hungry!" Naruto yelled out of the blue, snapping Hinata out of it. Hinata still seemed a little lost, however, during the wedding. When it came time for the 'I do's,' Hinata froze up again.

She couldn't breath, let alone speak. Kiba's words were running through her head. She couldn't decide. She didn't want to let her family down and she didn't want to break Kiba's heart. 'Oh,' she thought, 'I suppose…I already did…' Hinata wondered what her face had looked like when she told Kiba she loved Sasuke. She had been told that her face looked gentler than anything they had seen before, but she doubted Kiba saw it that way at that point.

"I…I" Hinata said, looking from the priest to Sasuke to the door Kiba left out of. "I…I-"

I decided to make a cliffhanger! What will Hinata choose? Should she go after Kiba or stay and marry Sasuke? _**I don't know! You tell me through a review!!! Whichever one gets the most votes will be the one I pair her with. Hinata's future is in your hands!!!**_


	5. It Begins

Well, I was going to give it a week, but it has become abundantly clear that Sasuke is your choice. Anyway, this chapter begins the time skip. It's been 15 years since Hinata and Sasuke married, they have five children, who are all excellent Shinobi, and there is about to be a war directed at the destruction of the Leaf Village. Here you go.

_**This chapter is dedicated to Bitter-Blood-Sacrifice for making the first review, Ayesha Raees a.k.a. Mrs. Uchiha for reviewing all four chapters so far, and**_

Chapter 5: The Beginning

Hinata looked into the eyes of the Leaf's new Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto. He had his usual grin on, but it had lost meaning to Hinata.

"So, do you have any idea when?" Hinata asked Naruto, referring to the looming attack. She had gotten over her stuttering problem long before.

"No, we haven't managed to discover that yet. Anyway, I called you here for a different reason. Have you managed to find Kiba yet?" Hinata looked down. Kiba had been missing ever since her marriage to Sasuke.

"No, I'm sorry." Hinata said. She had wondered every day if it was her fault that Kiba was gone. She wondered what would have happened if she had just left the building to go find him and tell him how she felt. But those feelings had all but died.

"I'm sorry, Naruto, but I have to get back to Sasuke," Hinata said, bowing and heading home.

"Hinata, I need you to search outside the village for a week tomorrow." Naruto said as she left. He sighed, he didn't know being Hokage would be this hard, but at least he was here.

Hinata arrived home and saw that all of her children were on missions. Two of them had already become Chunin. The other three were taking the exams next time they got the chance, which just happened to be in one week.

Hinata looked at Sasuke when she walked in and gave him a kiss. Her feelings had developed into full blown love for him. When Sasuke saw how distressed she was, he wrapped his arms around her to comfort her.

"What's wrong Hinata?" he asked in a soothing voice.

"It's nothing, you don't need to worry about it," Hinata said. She didn't stutter anymore, but she still had a problem with keeping her problems to herself.

"If you're worrying about I want to worry about too, you don't have to bear any burden alone." Sasuke said into her ear. Hinata smiled and gave him another kiss.

"I don't mind with this one because seeing you just cheers me up." Hinata said as her youngest three children, who were on a squad together, Hitomi (Female), Atsumori (Male), and Kazuyuki (Male), walked in the door.

"Hi mom!" Hitomi said, running up to her and giving her a hug. Hitomi was the youngest child, and therefore spoiled, but their other children didn't seem to mind.

"Hey Hitomi. Hi Atsumori and Kazuyuki, how was your mission?"

"Boring," Kazuyuki said. "Why can't we get more important missions? We all can use both the Byakugan and the Sharingan, but we still get stuck doing kiddy missions!"

"Well, once you all pass the Chunin exams in a week, that will change." Sasuke said, smiling at his children. The other two, the Chunin, then walked through the door.

Hitomi smiled, "Yukiko (Female), Kyuichi (Male), you're home!" she said, running up to hug the twins.

"So, how was your mission Hitomi?" Yukiko asked.

"Well, I still can't get any good ones since I'm only a Genin, but when I take the exams next week I'll become a Chunin!" Hitomi said, smiling harder than ever.

"Sorry to break this happy moment, but I have to go on a mission for a week, starting tomorrow." Hinata said, after her children had greeted each other.

"Aww, again? Where do have to go all the time?" Hitomi asked. Hinata hadn't ever told them that she had asked for these missions. Once a week every month, she would go search for Kiba. But recently it had become a burden.

"Sorry, honey, but I still can't tell you." Hinata said, walking back to her room to pack.

"Daddy, why does Mom have to leave so many times?" Hitomi asked.

"Well, it's like she said, we can't tell you, sorry honey." Sasuke said to her, picking her up and taking her to the kitchen.

The next day Hinata woke up early so that none of her children would be awake when she left. She managed to get out of the house and the village without any one seeing her. (I almost wanted Hitomi to catch her, but during the week Hinata's away, nothing too major happens.)

Exactly one week later, she came back, without seeing any signs of Kiba, but there had been a few signs of something else. First she went to Naruto's office.

"Naruto, I could not locate Kiba," She said, "but I did notice something else. Just as Tsunande said, all those years ago, our enemies and old allies have joined forces and have camped a few miles out of the village."

Naruto stood up, knocking his chair over, "How did our Anbu squads not notice this?" He asked.

"I saw the Anbu squads, most of them were dead and the others were being tortured for information."

"Dammit…who all was there?" Naruto asked.

"Ino, Sakura, Shino, Shikamaru, and Lee." Hinata said. She had hardly believed it when she saw it.

Naruto growled and hit his desk. "Okay, Hinata you can go, tell Sasuke." Hinata left the building and went home.

Hinata walked into her house and was tackled by her youngest child. "Hey Hitomi, how did the exams go?" Hinata asked.

"We passed the first two, and the third is in a month!" Hitomi said. "Daddy took Kazuyuki and Atsumori out for dinner, but I wanted to stay home and wait for you." Hinata smiled at her smallest child.

A month passed and all of her children, as expected, passed the exam. Hinata had told Naruto she couldn't do her search week due to the exams. Only one week after the exams, the leaf's enemies were only two miles away.

"So, I guess it's beginning." Sasuke said to Hinata, as they watched the massive army in front of their village. Hinata gave him one more kiss before joining the rest of the ninja gathered near the gates.

I know it's VERY rushed, but I need to end this story ASAP because my older sister is coming home soon and she'll be on the computer 24/7. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	6. NOTE

LOOK I KNOW CHAPTER 5 SUCKED AND WAS RUSHED, BUT I WAS IN A HURRY BECAUSE I HAD TO LEAVE SOON AND HAD WRITER'S BLOCK!!! BUT IF I GET THE CHANCE I'LL EDIT IT.


End file.
